Final Memento
by LadenApathy
Summary: Two friends are forced to enter a tournament to force the Alliance for land, for saftey of their town. When caught, they are placed in unaging slumber and wake up many years later to find their town was placed under the same spell. They search for the Orc
1. The Drawing

¤ ¥ Final Memento ¥ ¤  
  
Hello, my first fic, it's a short chapter, but it gets you in the mood of place, time, and characters. So, if you have any suggestions, please, reply. .   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any cities and or names that can be found in War Craft. The Characters Riku and Baharroth are of my own creation.  
  
The final shadows of the night began to fade away as the crunching of snow became apparent small echoes in the barrens of the mountains. A slight chirping rang across the further on valleys of Azeroth and the soft yellow hue of a rising sun had not yet receded from hiding yet.  
  
A cold winter morning's light broke out over the hills and tree line. The sudden light was warm on the weary travelers, worn from their long journey from home.  
  
Is there such thing as a friend, one who will never leave your side? One who will stay through thick and thin, hardship and happiness, wealth... and pain. What hasn't been done here?  
  
The blade made a clean slit and a soft pushing sound as it pressed through the snow and stood straight up, handle shaking in the light wind.  
  
"For this late in the year, the temperature isn't as cold as it should be," Baharroth declared.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's still cold for any place I've ever been!" Riku, said, unwrapping the scarf that covered his face, and he sheathed his blade into the ground like his friend. Riku was a young man about the age of sixteen, fairly built but not a person you would call "ripped". His skin was slightly dark from working outside in the fields of his small town near the outskirts of Azeroth. His hands were rough and callused from working with his father as an apprentice in the local Blacksmith. His hair came down barely below his eyes and was impossible to keep straight. As for his height, he bordered around six-foot-two.  
  
"You know, we shouldn't be doing that, it dulls the blade." Baharroth proclaimed looking straight into the sky.  
  
Baharroth was at least three inches shorter than Riku, and not nearly as built, because of different taste in profession. Riku, and well bodied male wanted to command his own army. Seeing the scars and pains of battle was a strange thing to want, but he did. Baharroth a year younger than Riku with slightly less tanned skin picked a different path to take. Baharroth was slightly skilled with a sword, but he preferred to be in the Class of the Silver Hand, an Arch mage of supreme power, like the ominous Paladin: Uther the Lightbringer.  
  
Riku and Baharroth had met when they were young and around the age of eleven. They met in the town hall one day when they were of course seeking an education in their dream jobs, and Baharroth was having just a wee bit trouble. So... Riku being the kind hearted person he was, helped the poor kid by supplying him with the needed and filled out paperwork, none of which was test like material, but was needed to start his beginners tutoring. Ever since they've been friends deeper than anyone else in the village, but it's not like they were deep in the closet.  
  
"Yeah, well it's not like any other blades can match ours. I mean come on, we almost gave our lives training back home so the council could grant them to us, not at all like the other lazy competitors."  
  
"Yeah, that's right, but just because we have the best, doesn't mean we shouldn't take care of them like they aren't."  
  
"Yeah, but if want to make it to coliseum east, we need to hurry," Riku said, rewrapping his cheeks with the rags he used as a scarf to cover his mouth. He rose and ripped his sword so quickly from the ground, the snow cracked apart for hundreds and meters. He heaved his sword up over his shoulder and released it, and automatically, it stayed there. He flexed his shoulders and mere veins sprang forth and became immense angel like wings. He kneeled down and jumped off the ground, quickly at first, but slowing down. While he did this, Baharroth stood beside him and stared up at the sky till his eyes gleamed a bright golden hue. Static bolts emitted against this disturbing template. The bolts extended upward and then began a downward descent and coiled themselves completely around his body. His feet slowly floated in a reverse polarity away from the melted ground he stood upon, and he followed his friend in the direction of the twin peaks near the coliseum of Lordaeron, all that was important was getting there before the preliminary rounds began. If they could get there then, there was nothing else stopping the beginning of the strongest two-man clan in the region, or, the world.  
  
When the gigantic coliseum appeared over the horizon, they lowered their altitude low enough so that they hopped from hill to hill, so no one could identify their presence as demons. When close enough that they had fear of being seen, they walked the rest of the way to the city gates.  
  
There was no guard attending the booth at the gate, all guards were on duty somewhere else it appeared. Riku Turned to Baharroth and gave him a menacing little grin. Baharroth grinned back tartly. Riku walked next to the gate and gave it a soft tap. It shone silver for less than a second, and then its glimmer disappeared. This was the only door in and out of the city, and Baharroth knew what Riku planned to do, and thought dreadfully about what he knew he had to do.  
  
Riku nonchalantly stepped up towards the gate to the coliseum, and to the booth where it appeared the fighters who wanted to participate were to sign and draw lots. Riku stopped, not facing directly at the attendant, but facing the box of lots instead. Riku stared down at the box with a maleficent glare; a twitch of impatience came to his left eye. He thrust his hand barely into the box and not even a second past before he retracted his arm with a small stone tablet, which he immediately threw at the guard and continued to walk through to the under mesh.  
  
"Hey, look at these two... kids. What do they think they're doing, competing with the big men? Look how cute they think they are with their little swords," a man wearing a warrior's helm snidely commented to Baharroth, leaning as close to the teen's face as he could get.  
  
"Baharroth?" Riku questioned, beginning to stand, to aid his friend if needed.  
  
"I do not need you help, Riku!" Baharroth whispered to his friend, as he stood up himself, and grabbed the handle of his blade. He closed his eyes, and then he engulfed a hideously large amount of oxygen, and then disappeared in front of their eyes. Riku sat down and began to laugh, "You shouldn't have encouraged him," he said sympathetically. He opened his eyes after a small chuckle to watch his friend at work. There were no footprints, no sounds of movement, just the sound of tearing metal. One by one the warrior's armor began to fall to the ground, each piece falling from an apparently clean cut from a blade. One by one, they all fell till each lay on the ground, till all that was left was the half helm. A small slit started at the back, then the whole helm turned a blood red, and sparks began to emit from the tear. Friction from some unseen force was beginning to over heat the helm. The man, stunned with disbelief, no screamed with agony. He ripped his helm from his head and tossed it now out of his burnt hands. A new slit appeared in the top of the helm, and a sword began to reappear. Slowly, Baharroth began to rematerialize, till all of himself was standing there once again, his sword through the top of the warrior's helm. His eyes were closed, and he took a deep breath, as if he'd been holding it the whole time.  
  
"Your lucky you were too scared to move, or I could have made a brutal accident," Baharroth said, ripping his katana from the helm, and re- sheathing it. He walked silently next to Riku's spot on the bench, and made himself comfortable. The men starred at him in disbelief, and began to leave the room in a hurry. Riku leaned over to his friend.  
  
"Oh come on, were here on a mission, we're just trying to get the King's... permission as someone would call it." Riku said, calming his friend down.  
  
"Who would call it permission, it's more like black mail, BLACK MAIL!"  
  
"Someone would call it permission, not us though, but it has to be done, or we'll lose more than our pride," Riku said, looking around the room to see if anyone was eavesdropping, "You know what happens if we don't do this just as well as I do, and I don't want to see that happen, and I'm damn sure you don't either, so just calm down and lets wait for an opportune moment." Riku slumped down off the bench and sat cross-legged on the ground, and began to draw in the sand he sat on.  
  
"You always did like to act so much younger than your age didn't you?" Baharroth said, laughing at his childish friend.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it, it's much more fun than acting like an old fart, or at least, I think so, obviously you have your own opinions. So... let me be, I'm having fun!" Riku snapped at his friend, and then returning to his unfinished smile face he was drawing. Baharroth just starred at his friend with a cocked eyebrow, all he could do was laugh to himself.  
  
Well, first chapter... in chapter two, the Assault, I'll try and write it as soon as I can.  
  
Black Chaos-2015 Aka- Riku 


	2. The Assault

Hello, I got back writing and in this chapter, characters may begin to appear, This happens before the journey of Arthas in Reign of Chaos/ Frozen Throne for now... bear with me, and if you have any suggestion, please e-mail me. The next chapter will hold more potential.  
  
I own none of the characters and places in this story that may pertain to any part of the War craft series. Well, I am using a character name from another account. I Have permission to use Shadow Rinoa/ Eyes Of Amethyst's character Rinoa So... here goes!  
  
Chapter 2: The Assault on Lordaeron  
  
"Send in the first challengers," whispered and armed soldier at the entrance of a long corridor. The entrance that lead into the coliseum was crammed full of awaiting contestants, ranging from single fighters to more intense tribe battles... all fighting for the same prize, the ability for a larger amount of land to claim their own. The single fighters would be given lordship in the Castle of Lordaeron, and to many mere peasants... a complete change to a higher caste is a fantasy most people spend a lifetime striving for. The tournament began with the single fighters and the tournament was set up by the bracket system. Riku and Baharroth weren't scheduled to fight till the eighteenth round, witch could take the whole day to wait for, maybe even to the next day.  
  
"Riku, come on... why do we need to put up with this crap. The longer I wait, the worse and worse I feel about," Baharroth said, flicking a few clumps of dirt off of his pants. Riku remained silent, but his eyes squinted slightly, and he turned his head away, unable to reply to his friend's question. Baharroth didn't say anymore. Back home, Riku had much to lose, and if they didn't do what they were being forced to do, the consequences were more than he himself could bear. Patience was something he's have to deal with for now.  
  
The time passed slowly, each battle seeming to last way too long. The cheering of the crowd above him was the only voices Riku could hear, but he paid no attention to them. His thoughts blocked out all noise. It seemed mid after noon by the time even the number fifteen fighters were called to the wooden gate. While his mind began to wonder, so did his finger... still drawing in the dirt this whole time. The figure of a girl, with slightly curly hair and shoulder length hair was silhouetted in the dirt below. He began to stare intently at his creation, then a drop of something he didn't know made a blotch on his artwork. He slowly lifted his hand to his cheek, and he could feel the azure streak that had sprung from inside. He quickly wiped his face and tried to act like nothing had happened, just in case someone was looking. It didn't seem like anyone had noticed. He immediately smashed his hand to the ground and erased the sketch from existence. This caught Baharroth's attention.  
  
"Hey..." Baharroth turned and answered quietly to his apparently distressed friend, "What's wrong, is it finally getting to you? Are you remembering what might happen to... you know? Rinoa?"  
  
Riku remained still, intently starring at where his picture had been; so long that Baharroth didn't expect him to reply. "No... Baharroth. It didn't just get to me. The thought has haunted me ever since we left!" His voice slowly began to become filled with anger.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure that if we can get the King, maybe even Silverbeard to help us, we can free our village. They'd jump at the chance to destroy one of the last remaining Orcish threats. She'll be fine, just try not to think about her," Baharroth said coming closer to his friend. "HOW! I think about her all the time anyway! Why should this be any different? Especially when her very life is in danger!" Riku whispered harshly to himself. He began to think to himself.  
  
Rinoa, the sweet half-breed he'd met almost a year ago. She never thought anyone could ever have feelings of remorse or empathy for an outcast. When Riku met her under that tree she'd fallen out of to help her up, he knew she was different. He himself was part demon, everyone in his village was. The king had finally realized it was better to use such powerful creatures on you side rather than them raging through the land ransacking villages. He'd permitted a remote village where no one could bother them, and parts of the trading routes forked to their village. This place was the place she was almost looking for, though all the towns' inhabitance was full bread demons of all kinds, and she was half bat demon, half ice apparition. Her blue hair and amethyst eyes made him fall for her at once, not to mention her pure look of innocence after she'd fallen into a pile of leaves. They were friends, but Riku always wanted more. His feelings for her were kept secret, and she evaded all conversation about liking him. A huge hint that she secretly wanted him as well.  
  
"Fight groups eighteen and nineteen, please advance this way," the guard at the wooden gate proclaimed down the less filled corridors. Riku's thoughts were shattered as Baharroth intentionally pegged him in the back of the head with his knee.  
  
"Come on... it's our turn. Remember, you go for the throne, I'll guard your back... okay? Baharroth stated while helping his friend off the dirt.  
  
"Yeah, sure, that sounds just fine." Riku alleged sarcastically as he took his friends hand and stood to face the door to the coliseum.  
  
The brightness of the outside was staggering. It took a short eternity to get used to such a change in light. The two friends were lead to the center of the enormous globular structure. The unaware apposing team was being lead from the opposite wall where there was another door made of apparently iron. This match, two on two match, would be to the white flag, or if necessary, to death to pronounce a winner. They were ten yards apart so neither team cheated and attacked before the match began. They were ordered to face the west wall, the most colorful portion of all with the banners of the Lordaeron King: green, red, and gold with a side view lion in the dead center.  
  
They then by law were to bow, salute, kneel, or whatever pleased you... to show reverence to his majesty. The King was present, but he was hooded to Riku's surprise. All four men kneeled without hesitation. As the men bowed, weapons were being replaced on the walls, they stood and the rules of engagement were being scroll read by one of the King's advisors immediately afterwards. If an opponent surrendered and the opposing team did not grant it, a fine and an automatic forfeit out of the tournament was instilled upon the accused. The two teams faced each other, and the gong from the Kings balcony rang through the high-pitched cheering of the immense crowd. Baharroth ran towards the closest opposing fighter, and the more agile Riku ran towards to the one father away. Baharroth met his foe without even drawing his sword, though the enemy drew his and swung a massive vertical swing, aiming right down the center of his body. Baharroth countered by simply raising his arm, which began to crackle with the surges of lightning that covered it.  
  
The blade did not even penetrate a single layer, but instead began to bend backwards. Seeing his chance, Baharroth pulled his right hand from behind him and gut checked the poor man, exploding his chest plate, and sending him flying straight into the wall he aimed for, making a new niche in it. Baharroth walked up to him, and the crowd began to whine for this man's mercy. Coming face to face with his enemy, he starred into his cowering eyes. The soldier gained the testicular fortitude he'd lost and spit in Baharroth's face. A red-velvet streak ran down Baharroth's cheek, but he showed no sign of anger. He stepped back and lifted his hand, and once again electricity emanated from his fingertips. Four rings appeared on his fingers, and he positioned his hand as if he were going to flick them at him.  
  
"Please sir! I surrender! Please don't kill ME!" the soldier in the wall whispered with the last of his strength. His body had made so deep of a crevice that he was still being held inside without falling to the ground. Baharroth did not stop, and he flicked the first ring at the soldier's right wrist. The soldier winced, but opened his eyes because astonishingly, he felt no pain. He flicked a second ring at the other wrist, then at an ankle, then the other. He clapped his hands together to tell himself job well done. He slowly marched to the man's ear and said mockingly, "That's so you can't get out of there." And he left the man there, turned around and sat down to watch his friend's progress, to find he was sitting on top of his competitor, who had been hogtied by strips of his shirt. He couldn't help but let out a large grin. Riku starred at him intently, then nodded upwards to signify the Kings booth. Riku stood and began a slow gait to the shadow beneath the king's balcony. The advisor came to raise the hand of the winner, and just as he grabbed Riku's wrist, Riku stepped behind the advisor's right leg with is right leg and grabbed his shoulder. The man fell to the ground in a headlock with Riku behind him. He outstretched his arm and placed his shoulder in his elbow and gave a quick jolt. The advisor's arm snapped and he lay on the ground wallowing in pain. Riku starred back at the booth, but the king was gone. A smashing creak behind him made him loose focus. Large battalions of guards were pouring out of the iron doors with tower shields and Dai-katanas. Riku flexed his back once more and his immense wings spread at almost a twelve- foot span. He crouched low for power and heaved upwards towards the balcony, only to find more guards around a curtained exit.  
  
Riku rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for this!" he screamed. He ran at the guards and they ran at him. He crouched again, but not to fly. He sprang in the air for a full round house, knocking every footmen out of his path. He pushed the curtain away and saw two men walking hurriedly down an enormously long hall. Riku could not tell if one was the King, but the hooded figure was there, so he decided to follow them, but not destructively, but rather... surreptitiously. A thud came from behind him and he walked back out to the balcony. Baharroth had been dueling the knights below, but their numbers were too great so he fled to here to try and catch up with Riku. Baharroth was startled by Riku's negligence.  
  
"Hey, I thought you went after the King, we can't loose his position!" Baharroth said pushing passed Riku's shoulder.  
  
"Look! I know where he went, trust me. It was him I'm sure of it." Riku said walking passed the curtain and pursuing his friend.  
  
"What did he look like?" Baharroth asked, slowly walking down the corridors, "and why aren't there any guards chasing us up here?  
  
"I don't know, but he pulled down his hood and he had long flaxen hair, and he wore humungous armor with the seal of the King, it had to be him," Riku confessed.  
  
"So, show me where he is!" Baharroth exclaimed.  
  
"No. I go first! YOU watch my back... just like YOU planned," Riku said, skipping ahead of his friend. Riku lead the way, lightly sprinting the entire way down the elongated hall to the very end. Two incredibly hefty oak doors stymied the way, but they weren't protected. He halted and slowly pressed his ear to the door. There was no noise from within. He pushed one side open to sustain the noise. He peeked inside and gazed at a large room. It looked like not only the throne room, but like an Alter of Kings. There were pillars on each side, large enough to hide behind.  
  
"Stay at the door, I need a way out if I begin to loose. He's a king, I don't know what to expect." Riku whispered to his friend. Baharroth let out a silent psssh, and turned around to look down the hallway. Riku tiptoed quickly behind the second pillar on the left, and peeked around this corner. The man with golden hair was slouched on the higher of the two thrones, his long hair covering his eyes, a grand helm resting at his feet. He slowly looked upwards right at Riku, and motioned Riku out of hiding.  
  
"Who are you? Why have you disrupted the peace of this day?" The man said in a low toned voice.  
  
"My name is Riku, and I come to ask a favor of you. If you don't agree, I will be forced to make you oblige to my offer," Riku said coming out of hiding.  
  
"What makes you think you can clash swords with me? Do you know who I am? I am Arthas, crowned prince of Lordaeron, Lieutenant General of the Army of the Alliance. The Dwarf King's brother himself trained me. I know no man or beast that can best me: no man, no horde, and certainly not a demon." Arthas exclaimed from his father's chair, and stormed down the mighty steps that led to them, opening his arms wide. He must be mocking me, letting me attack him unarmed like he is. His arms are nowhere near his sword, no man is that quick to unsheathe. Riku took this advantage to strike, but ran towards the prince. Before he seemed he would strike, Arthas closed his eyes and smiled. Riku dropped to his knees and slid between the towering man's legs. He quickly pivoted and thrust his foot into the back of his knee. Arthas kneeled without a sound. Riku jumped onto his armor and grasped his neck with one arm, holding his fingers to Arthas's neck with the other. Immense claws transcended from the demons nails till they were about six inches long.  
  
"Surrender now, or I'll be forced to commit a crime I never dreamt of committing," Riku said nonchalantly into his ear. The prince made no change in emotion, and kept his eyes closed. A small smile formed across his face.  
  
"Your sticks so not scare me, try better next time, if you haven't been executed by then!" Arthas said in the same tone Riku had spoken, but ending with more of a staccato. He lifted his fist forward and jabbed it backwards into Riku's chest. With the demon's attention drawn, he grabbed his arm and ripped him off his back like a tick. He spun the boy once over his head and threw him against one of the stone pillars. Before he hit it, Riku regained his senses and stopped himself softly and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Anger was blinding him. No person had been able to do that to him. His hand began to reach for his sword, when footsteps were heard from behind the throne. A young woman rounded the spire armed with only a bow.  
  
"Jaina... I don't need your help here, so why have you come?" Arthas questioned her.  
  
Jaina starred intently at the young demon and pulled her bow from around her shoulder, "You will not touch him!". She drew a single arrow from her quiver and set it in a single motion. She fired the arrow and he did not see it move... only disappear. A searing pain went straight through his hand, into his thigh, through his wing, and into the stone mainstay behind him. She drew another arrow and shot it at his other arm, stapling it to the column, then his other wing. He screamed in anger and pain. The arrows weren't regular arrows. The tips of the arrow were made into a triangle with a serrated back end. This made it impossible to rip them from the wall, not to mention his body.  
  
Arthas stood up from his present position and walked towards the pinned demon, "Was our treaty not good enough for you? Why did you have to assault our castle, do you know the repercussions of your actions!?"  
  
"I know what would have happened if I hadn't!" Riku screamed at the prince trying to hide his pain. This comment made the prince's entire mood change from one of hate, to one of empathy.  
  
"What would have happened if you hadn't done this?" Arthas asked kneeling in front of him to match his height.  
  
"He would have killed my family!" Riku claimed vaguely.  
  
"Who is this 'he' you're talking about?" Arthas asked the young demon.  
  
"No one around the village really ever says his name, but they cringe when they do. Supposedly it's some kind of monster from another world... and he calls himself Ner'zhul," Riku claimed while tugging at the arrows that bound him to the stone pillar.  
  
"A shaman still alive! My father must hear about this," Arthas said as he stood and turned towards the throne, leaving the pitiful demon as if to rot for eternity in this place. A loud crash boomed the halls as the large oak doors flew open with tremendous force. Riku cocked his head as far as he could to see what it was. Apparently another person had heard the commotion and was dragging something behind him, which looked like a teenage boy.  
  
"ARTHAS!" His deep voice echoed through the halls.  
  
Arthas bowed to this stranger in admiration, "Yes, Antonidas?" The lady Jaina behind him dropped to the floor in a peasant like bow to this man.  
  
"What is a demon doing in this Fortress unsupervised and creating chaos!?" He questioned in a sour and cruel tone.  
  
"I apologize, I was attempting to impede this little one a few moments ago. I would have been seeking for that one next. Do not fret, this one has given me great information that could save our kingdom from a hideous surprise attack. He claims that the strongest of the Shaman has survived and is ravaging his town. It's not long before he moves on," Arthas said quickly trying to get his point across to one of his father's most trusted advisors.  
  
"That is very reliable indeed, but bad luck for them. I've heard Kel'thuzad in his sleep, and by day he always looks to the north. I have seen this shaman, Ner'zhul, by what I've seen, we need to cryostaline the village immediately before the masses of all the demons of Kalimdor are bent to a wicked force. We only have the word of this little one so I do not trust it though his heart may be in the right place. There is no need to worry for now about this shaman. Now, though we have learned this, these two will not go unpunished."  
  
"Aye sir, I shall address this matter to my father. JAINA! Try and free this one, then send him straight to the dungeons. Tomorrow we will head for the place their fate will be sealed, I can already tell that's what your mentor has in mind."  
  
Jaina walked to the boy and only grabbed the arrows and they vanished, but he could now feel the blood flowing out of his wounds. He kneeled down and his face flushed of all color. The pain he felt was overcoming him and he felt nauseas, then... nothing.  
  
The slow clop clop of horses walking on a dirt road and a cold winters wind woke him after had fainted. He yawned and attempted to stretch, but was stopped. His arms and legs were chained to bars of a cage. Carriages drug his cart; beside him there were the infamous Paladins under the command of Uther. Behind him there was another carriage and just above it he could make out another cage. He sighed to himself and lay his head back down on the bouncing cold metal and fell right back to sleep.  
  
He awoke again when he felt a hard jab in his rib. His eyes opened suddenly and he sat up and grabbed at what poked him. He saw that the guard had already retreated and moved on despite his quick reflexes to the annoyance. He rubbed his head and looked around to see his new environment. He seemed to be near the Mountains of Azeroth. The dirt road his little caravan was on lead into a cave entrance that was decorated with silver. The door to his cage opened and he felt a tug on his wrists. The paladin guards pulled him out of his cell and marched him holding both his arms. The cuffs to his hands were tightly attached to his feet.  
  
Even if he did escape he would be unable to run, and flying without proper balance from his hands and feet could get him killed as well. Baharroth was about twenty feet behind him but the knights were not waiting on him. They escorted him immediately towards and on into the tunnel. Inside was a massive circle of men and or women in white hooded cloaks, with Antonidas in the center reading from a spell book. Riku was lead past all these people and in front of them into a pit that had been freshly dug. A few moments later Baharroth joined him. From now on what they could hear and what they could see were completely different. The hooded people had fallen to their knees and began to chant in a small whisper. Antonidas was a little more abrupt.  
  
"You two demons realize the breaking of the pact will not be placed on your whole race, just the ones responsible. You two are charged for assaulting royalty... injuring a palace official... breaking the Seal of Sian Goolah which stated that no demon shall ever do any such act as witnessed yesterday. It also states the punishment. Fifty years imprisoned or till a blood line of the Admiral so wishes that you be released. No person can dispute when. If wanted... you could be released in a matter of weeks. I have told you your terms, prepare your last thoughts before crystallization," Antonidas spoke to the two in the pit. As he finished, he himself began to hum. The ground underneath them began to shake... then lift. Slowly where they stood rose, it rose to about ten feet above the crown of Antonidas's head, then it stopped.  
  
"Kimadas... fooku cana miraku. Ririkari pawafura kimi wine UN a dun an unde," its what they heard him mutter, and all they heard him mutter. At that moment they felt tired, but their bodies felt unbelievably heavy. And as this began... they slept for who knows how long. Sleep filled with dreams, great dreams and bad dreams. Sometimes Nightmares they were unable to wake from. Since thousands of dreams happen in one night, they knew they were asleep, but how long would they have to wait? The heir of the admiral... would he be told of this little cave? Who? What? When? Where? ... WHY?  
  
So, that was chapter 2... hope you liked it, I pressured myself to finish it before anyone forgot about my story if anyone read it at all. Don't know how quickly I'll finish chapter 3 though... it could take much longer.  
  
The one of three and almost only... belonging to the one and only Rinoa... ¥¤RIKU¤¥ 


End file.
